Court moment
by jeunevieille
Summary: Hermione est Hermione, Drago est Drago, l'histoire est telle qu'on la connaît maintenant. Seulement, un moment lors de leur cinquième année a été passé sous silence... OS.


Alors voilà, je me suis décidé à publier ma première fiction... Étonnant, car en fait, je ne voulais pas publier en m'inscrivant, c'était seulement pour laisser un commentaire sur une fiction qui finalement acceptait les reviews anonymes... ¬¬ Bref, fin de parenthèse de vie xD. Donc comme je disais, je publie ma première fic sur un couple bien connu (que je n'aime pas... xD) Laissez des reviews, positif ou non, tout est apprécié!!! ^^

P.S. Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, seule l'histoire m'appartient...

Résumé : La guerre n'est pas encore présente, Harry fait rire de lui par tout le monde car il affirme que Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu, leur professeur de DCFM est une vieille harpie qui devrait être amie avec Mademoiselle Pince, tant elle fait juste lire des manuels en cours... Bref, ils fondent L'A.D., mais cette idiote de Marietta va tout bavasser et voilà que la brigade inquisitoriale débarque... Tout le monde s'enfuit. Tous, sauf une...

-----------

Franchement, les gens ne sont pas capables d'utiliser un peu leur tête, de nos jours? Harry leur ordonne de s'enfuir comme des débiles, et, comme des débiles, ils obéissent. C'est la meilleure façon de se faire prendre! Ils sont tous là, Ombrage, Malefoy et tous les autres membres de la brigade inquisitoriale à attendre qu'on sorte d'ici afin de nous piéger... Il est vrai que Dobby nous a donné une légère avance, mais quand même... Moi j'ai préféré opter pour un sortilège de Désillusion, beaucoup plus simple. Et maintenant j'attends simplement qu'ils partent tous pour regagner tranquillement ma salle commune...

Hé! Maintenant que j'y pense, pourquoi Dobby avait autant de chapeau de laine sur la tête, quand il est entré? Oh! Ça ne se pourrait pas que...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et je sursaute. Pansy Parkinson entre et jette un regard circulaire sur la pièce. Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur le parchemin contenant nos noms et elle court le chercher avec un ricanement, puis elle ressort aussitôt de la pièce.

Ah! La vieille harpie, comment a-t-elle osée...?

Pendant qu'une forte envie de meurtre me tenaille, je pointe ma baguette sur moi et enlève le sortilège de Désillusion. Je m'affaisse sur le mur. Comment a-t-on pu oublier ça? La liste avec tous nos noms?!

-Hermione, ce que tu peux être bête! je m'insulte.

-Il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte, Granger.

Je crie en sursautant. Malefoy est entré sans que je m'en rende compte! Le salopard, il ne voulait pas aller rejoindre Pansy? Je pointe ma baguette sur lui et murmure un « stupéfix » qu'il bloque facilement avec le charme du Bouclier.

-Tu ne m'auras pas si facilement! me crie-t-il me s'approchant de quelques pas et en me lançant un « Impedimenta » que j'évite en me tassant et en m'approchant à mon tour. Franchement, reprend-il, je pensais que Potter vous apprenait des choses bien plus intéressantes.

Je lui lance un « Petrificus Totalus » qui l'aurait atteint en plein visage s'il ne s'était pas penché dans le but de l'éviter. Se faisant, il perd l'équilibre qu'il rattrape en avançant de quelques pas.

-T'as pas l'air dans savoir plus, Malefoy, répondis-je en évitant facilement son « Expelliarmus ».

-Tu perds rien pour attendre, sale Sang-de-Bourbe, dit-il dans un murmure méprisant, que je ne suis pas censé avoir entendu mais qui m'atteint en plein cœur.

Mon « Stupéfix » est si rapide qu'il peine à l'éviter, mais il réussit, le salop. Il me lance sans conviction un sort que je n'entends as, mais que j'évite.

Et c'est ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, plusieurs sorts, plusieurs pas.

Nous sommes finalement l'un face à l'autre, à deux pas de distance, la baguette de chacun pointé sur le ventre de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. J'essaie de formuler un sort, je n'en trouve pas. On ne dit rien, on se regarde, c'est tout.

Puis, doucement, il s'avance, je m'avance, je sens son souffle dans mes cheveux, il se penche, on s'embrasse. Un doux et court baiser, qui ne dure pas plus longtemps que les bulles de savon, que les rêves au réveil, que le changement entre le jour et la nuit, et nos lèvres se désunissent.

Il s'éloigne, troublé, et se dirige vers la porte. Il esquisse un geste pour tourner la poignée.

-Malefoy?

Il ne répond rien mais arrête de bouger.

-On ne dit rien à personne, OK?

Il se retourne et me regarde longtemps. Puis, il me dit :

-Tu penses vraiment que je vais le raconter, Granger? Un pur Malefoy qui a embrassé une Sang-de-Bourbe? Ma réputation en prendrait un sale coup!

Puis il tourne les talons et quitte la pièce.

J'y reste le temps que mes larmes disparaissent et je retourne moi aussi dans ma salle commune, le cœur ravagé par celui que j'aime.


End file.
